


【利艾】荆棘

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Summary: 小妈伦×叛逆期少爷利，年龄差倒错，非性转
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

> **荆棘上岂能摘葡萄，蒺藜里如何能摘无花果——《马太福音》**

利威尔第一次知道艾伦·耶格尔的名字，是在十八岁生日宴上。

那是他人生中值得纪念的大日子，实际上却和他本人没什么关系。宴会一如既往的衣香鬓影，树影下的乐队把音符敲在光斑上，再落到端着曲奇饼和三明治的侍应生围裙边角，沾上奶油的甜蜜，最后融进一片欢腾的热闹中。人模人样的上流富亨像苍蝇似的一团团簇着，往最有权势的几个人身边挤，推杯换盏间聊些金钱、女人、死人活人的恩怨纠葛，也像烈日下融化的甜奶油，腻味且毫无新意。

喧闹的中心自然是主人家——他父亲和那个身材高挑的女人身边，来客纷纷以祝贺为名拥围过去，过场面地寒暄着客套话，字句间掺点小心思去试探父亲对他刚成年儿子的态度，再顺便提一嘴自己近来的难处。父亲游刃有余地跟这帮老油条打着官司，有意无意显摆出自己的权势和慷慨，皱缩却依然有力的手搂捏住女人圆润的肩，状若不经意地瞥过她清俊的下颌线。

与其说这是父亲为他准备的成年生日宴，不如说是利威尔给父亲一个卖人情的机会。混迹黑白两道的权贵纷纷涌来，希望趁父亲正值兴头上，在见不得光的暗角里分一杯羹，捞一票好处，父亲也正好收割一波人情，两全其美。

不过除此之外，或许还有别的什么。

“艾伦，你也进来。”在拍全家福——尽管全家只有利威尔和父亲两个人——之前，四十出头却依然风度不减的老男人挥了挥手，示意人群中那个高挑的身影走到他旁边来。

“我……呃，阿克曼先生，这不太合适吧。”利威尔从宴会开始到现在第一次听到这个女人的声音，不如她的红裙那么妖媚，也不如那双绿眼睛清纯——真奇怪，利威尔才意识到这两种反色没有在她身上产生恶俗的矛盾——她的嗓音听起来很沉稳，又带着点少年气，乍一听让人以为是个故作成熟的十五六岁男孩子，声带还没被变声期磨砺粗糙，清亮得仿佛挂着瀑布的潭。

然而声音引起的遐想不过发生在一瞬，利威尔很快意识到了父亲的做法意味着什么。

阿克曼家族作为黑色帝国最有权势的两大家族之一，阿克曼夫人的头衔自利威尔母亲死后就一直空缺着。父亲虽然再没领一个女人进门，却也从来不愁女伴问题，有的是年轻貌美的女人眼巴巴地垂涎这个头衔所意味的地位，满怀雄心壮志地来投怀送抱。

但父亲向来很把握得住分寸，腰能搂，嘴能亲，床能上，名分不能给。他怀里的女人只是一次性用品，无所谓姓名，更不会留下痕迹，利威尔从小到大就没见同一张脸出现过第二次，更没把脸和名字对上过号。他觉得自己有轻微脸盲跟这个离不了干系。

然而父亲对这个女人说：“艾伦，你也进来。”

艾伦。

利威尔知道了她的名字，如有实质的危机感扑面而来。

那又怎样。

他不动声色地挂着眼皮斜乜她，看见那双古井无波的绿眸泛起他看不懂的涟漪，乍一看跟其他女人眼中掩饰着的野心和得意别无二致，可在她眨眼的刹那，利威尔分明捕捉到了一抹不可名说的痛苦挣扎。

利威尔愣了一下，细看时那双眼却又变回两块掺着杂质的绿色玻璃，晶莹剔透却也淡漠疏离，恰到好处地显露出一副受宠若惊的惶恐，见父亲大步流星地走过去拉她手腕，还往后退了一小步，目光瑟瑟缩缩地望一眼利威尔，又忙不迭低下头。

啧，这女人，演得一手好戏。

“利威尔，你给我站住。”他毫不客气地转身要走，却被父亲大声叫住，不得不停下脚步。当着所有人的面，他不能让父亲下不来台面，这是规矩。

他偏过头，吝啬地只露出一半侧脸，不说话也没再迈步，僵硬地表达着自己的拒绝。

周遭不知何时安静了下来，明眼人都看得出这是一场冰层下的暗涌，事关大权在握的一家之主和刚刚成年的接班人。利威尔仍在学校读书，外人摸不准他有没有接手家族生意，只能从蛛丝马迹窥探一点端倪。他们都在看阿克曼先生的态度，是对独子让步，还是继续做那个独裁者，这或许是个权力交接的风向标。

但没人注意到争端焦点的女人。她把自己融成了一块鲜艳的背景板，一动不动地低着头，好像被风吹得抬不起头来。然而一缕风也没有。只有她的眼神，丝丝缕缕地顺着眼角勾缠到利威尔身上，唤起一股如有实质的粘腻感，让利威尔觉得——他觉得艾伦在看他——简直要喘不过气来。

“您是什么意思？”利威尔忍不住开口，加重了语气冷嘲热讽，“我可不觉得让这种不，三，不，四的女人进门是什麽好主意。”

“你给我放尊重一点，这位是耶格尔小姐，我老朋友格里沙医生的……”父亲莫名停顿了一下，看了眼身旁人的神色，用了个有些奇怪的词，“是格里沙的孩子。”

孩子？利威尔转身端起下巴，从上到下把人审视了一遍：接近一米八的个子，二字打头的后半截，这个年龄还被叫做‘小姐’已经让周围不少女人投来怜悯的目光了，称作“孩子”更是显得怪异非常。

或许是特殊的宠溺？老男人的心理真是捉摸不透。

然而艾伦长得确实有几分姿色，不是单纯的漂亮，而是一种俊秀的、带着生命力的侵略感，好像从白雪皑皑中长出的一棵茅草，清伶伶地绿着，着手上去拔还会猝不及防划出道口子。

利威尔心里突然泛起一个恶劣的念头。

他依旧摆着一副少年杀人犯的可怕表情，径直走到两人面前，毫不客气地牵起艾伦的手，行了个看似轻柔的吻手礼，除了当事人，无人知晓他手上的力度几乎要把她的指骨捏碎：“耶格尔小姐。”他轻叹，“您可真——美——啊。”

这是种悄无声息的警告，带着少年人明目张胆的恨意与嚣张，像是被侵犯了地盘的原始食人族，围着擅入者燃起篝火跳起舞，欢迎的表象也隐藏不住他一口獠牙。

艾伦的面色一霎变得煞白，她微不可察地颤抖了起来，震颤感顺着指尖传递到利威尔的掌心，跟被掐了脖子的猫鼠兔一样的反应，让他生出几分残忍的快意。

对，就是这样，害怕到发抖吧。利威尔满意地舔了舔后槽牙。滚得远远的，别来玷污我母亲的位置。

然而下一秒他抬头对上了那双瞪大到极致的眼睛，却看到里面盛的不是恐惧，而是一种让人毛骨悚然的狂热，好像沉寂了千万年的火山终于醒来，把胸腔里沉淀过无数轮回的激烈情感从那两个孔洞里喷涌而出，灼烈的岩浆所过之处，一切葱郁都枯萎成灰烬。

灰烬之后是无尽的死寂。

等利威尔松开手，所有情绪都已尽数被她收敛回眸中，浓墨重彩的睫毛一遮，便半点端倪都寻不见了。

不管利威尔是什么态度，艾伦·耶格尔终归被带进了阿克曼家的门。一开始父亲还以“照顾老友遗孤”的借口半遮半掩，然而这老男人难得沉不下气，没遮掩过一个月，就把艾伦转正成了“阿克曼夫人”。

利威尔对此毫不意外，他从父亲向他解释艾伦的身份那天就知道这件事必然会发生。

“我不想引起别人的猜疑，你也不希望多一个潜在的竞争者吧？”父亲陷坐在高背的皮质椅子里，背对着利威尔，好像这样就能让他的借口没那么不堪一击。

利威尔没有开口，他脑海里仍在回荡父亲说的上一句话。

“他是个男人。”

“谁？”

“艾伦·耶格尔。”

“他是个男人？”怪不得，父亲之前称呼她为“孩子”。

“利威尔，你应该明白，家族里多出一个男人意味着什么。”

他当然清楚，这意味着权力的分割甚至争夺。但这不能说明为什么父亲要把艾伦以‘耶格尔小姐’的身份带进家门。那人早就过了不能自立的年纪，二十七八岁——或者更大？他看起来显小——父亲完全可以给他安排一个舒舒服服的工作，保证他后半辈子衣食无忧，那样方便的多，也稳妥的多，全然没有必要把人带进家门。

利威尔死死地盯着椅背上突出的一块轮廓，那是父亲后脑勺压出的轮廓，是无数个夜晚母亲临睡前看见的轮廓，一个不动声色的后脑勺。虽然父亲没有明说，但敏锐的直觉已经刺穿了谎言——是这样，一定是的，父亲爱上他了，艾伦·耶格尔，一个男人。

利威尔不是没听说过同性恋的存在，但尚未培养出对这种事情的宽容心，尤其是对于自己的亲生父亲。这老男人必然不是快年过半百才突然想起来要改口味，那么母亲算什么？她知道自己死心塌地爱了一辈子的人，其实自始至终都在对她做戏吗？她知道自己切切叮嘱“要听父亲的话”的孩子，其实是个谎言的产物吗？

利威尔越想拳头攥的越紧，好像掌心捏着自己的心脏，狠狠地攥紧了就不会一抽一抽地疼。他仿佛又站在了病床前，看见母亲临终前的眼珠上盖着一层灰霾，曾经澄澈透亮的湛蓝色瞳眸变得浑浊而死寂，却时不时仍往病房门口飘，希望能最后看一眼自己深爱的男人——那个到最后也没出现的男人。利威尔清楚的记得自己当时拳头攥的有多用力，把剪平的指甲都抠进了肉里，斑斑血痂反反复复结了一个多月，每次快要痊愈又被他剥开，用血淋淋的疼痛来提醒自己不要忘记母亲的眼神。

你如果不爱她，为什么要娶她。利威尔每每看见父亲毫无芥蒂地搂过一个新的女人，都忍不住要去抠掌心留下的月牙形伤疤。既然你骗了她，又为什么不骗到底？

然而此时此刻，母亲灰蓝色的眼瞳却在一点点被其他颜色侵蚀，一只变成深邃的墨绿色，藏着一闪而逝的痛苦挣扎；另一只则是死气沉沉的灰绿色，被火山灰掩埋的森林，宣告着曾经的葱郁和热烈。

利威尔不知道自己对艾伦是什么感情，他理应厌恶甚至憎恨这个人，为他的残忍和厚颜无耻——戳破谎言的残忍，以及顶替母亲地位的厚颜无耻。然而他直觉有什么被掩盖起来的真相，或是他尚未察觉的因果关系，让憎恨的情感变得软弱无力，甚至经不起那双绿眼睛的轻轻一瞥。

他到底想干什么？利威尔突然意识到有什么东西被疏漏掉了。

父亲完全有能力给他安排一个更稳妥的生活，那么同样的道理，艾伦理应也完全可以自力更生，而没必要假扮成女人委身于一个四五十岁的老男人。

是为了钱财和权力吗？直觉否定了这个猜想，利威尔一向信任自己看人的第一感觉。

那……难道是为了爱吗？

显然父亲是这么认为的。

他像是重新回到了十几二十岁的青葱岁月，曾经被世俗陈规深深压抑的渴望后知后觉地枝繁叶茂起来，他毫不遮掩自己对艾伦的喜爱，似乎要把过去几十年的遗憾都弥补在他身上。

利威尔对此深恶痛绝。

这个男人从来没对母亲流露出如此深重的情意，从来都是一副高高在上的模样，偶尔施舍出半分温情就足以让母亲念念不忘十天半个月。其中说不准能有几分真情假意，或许只是出于做丈夫的责任逢场作戏罢了，跟他对艾伦的态度有着天壤之别。利威尔简直要替逝者嫉妒起来。

然而他发现，自己居然也成为了被嫉妒的对象。他不止一次听见父亲压低声音向艾伦抱怨，说他对利威尔太好了。

“他早餐比我多一个鸡蛋。”父亲跟着收拾碗碟的艾伦走进厨房，把人框在洗碗池和胸膛之间。

利威尔没听清艾伦说了什么，只能从父亲下一句话推测他说的是“你儿子还在长身体”之类的借口。

“那小子就这样了，长不了多高，随他妈。”

父亲到底知不知道他小声说话的声音依旧很大？利威尔摆弄着刀叉，在碗碟边缘敲出叮当声响，不知道自己是在试图盖过他们的悄悄话，还是在单纯地发泄不满。

抑或是一种无言的炫耀？

利威尔知道艾伦对他很好，不是小心翼翼的讨好，也不是弄虚作假的演戏，而是实实在在熨帖到人心里的好，落点精准地搔到痒处。

比如把他的房间打扫得毫无挑剔，却从不乱动他不该动的东西；早餐会给他特意泡一杯红茶，口味正好是他最喜欢的那种；再比如冒雨出门给他送伞，却只是放在教室门口，留下一条讯息就走……让人丝毫挑不出错处的妥帖稳当。

但利威尔还是固执地表现出抗拒的态度，他的理智告诉他应该这样，作为母亲留下唯一的代言人，他理应憎恶艾伦，不管他是蓄意篡位还是无辜承受，都已罪大恶极。

他努力做到无视艾伦，把他当成一树盆栽，一角地毯，一个打杂的女工，甚至是一个没有实体的幽灵。这不是他第一次把人当空气，上一个享受此等待遇的是母亲葬礼上的父亲。所以哪怕时隔多年重操旧业，他依然游刃有余。

起码看起来游刃有余。

艾伦的表现则称得上识趣，他只是默默无言地对利威尔好，却努力缩减自己的存在感，尽量避免两人发生对话。因为他知道利威尔一旦开口，称呼必然是那句咬牙切齿的“耶格尔小姐”。

利威尔不像外人一样称‘她’为“阿克曼夫人”，也不因为知晓艾伦的真实性别而喊他“先生”或是直呼其名，更不会如父亲所愿，叫艾伦“母亲”。

母亲？哈，亏得那老男人说得出口，爱情至于让他昏头转向成这样吗？

所以利威尔叫他“耶格尔小姐”，心满意足地看到他脸色变得煞白，眼睛瞪得浑圆，跟初见时的吻手礼同样反应。像一条鱼，被捞出水面的金鱼，一时分不清该不该挣扎，只能瞪大了眼珠起伏喘息，殊不知早已被人扼住了喉头。

只是再也没能看见他的眼里涌现出那让人印象深刻的狂热，那种能刺痛人眼睛的光华，取而代之的是一潭古井无波，没人能看懂艾伦在想什么，父亲不懂，利威尔更不会懂。或者说他是刻意逃避着不去深思，仿佛其下藏着什么洪水猛兽，一旦揭开，就是毁天灭地的巨浪。

然而利威尔发现自己竟因此而感到失望，甚至在看到艾伦煞白的脸色时心脏会酸酸涩涩地疼。他想伸手去抚摸艾伦的脸，亲吻他的眼，把纤长的手指一根根掰开攥进手里，十指相扣，揉捏过每一寸肌肤，告诉他自己不是故意的，本意并不想刺伤他，只是……不善言辞，又虚张声势。

他的虎口处应该有块疤痕？这个念头出现的莫名其妙，为什么会这么想？利威尔感到一阵晕眩，好像站在深渊之侧，稍微窥伺一眼就会让人头晕目眩。

深渊之下是什麽？他莫名觉得恐惧，却又无端渴望一探究竟。艾伦在这个家呆了多久，利威尔就辗转反侧了多少个夜晚，梦里梦外都是那抹深深浅浅的绿，像个勾留世间千年的亡魂，静默地注视了他无数个夜晚。

利威尔躁郁地忍受住失眠的脱力感，干躺在床上看窗外一点点泛起鱼肚白，一轮火红的朝阳拨开云雾，熹微天光刺穿黑暗。他听着外面传来轻声走下楼梯的拖鞋声响，那是艾伦起床去准备早餐，接下来会传来微波炉的“叮”声和鸡蛋与煎锅发生美拉德反应散发出的香气，在闹钟如约响起前，他有二十分钟可以用来专心致志地听艾伦一个人制造出的动静。

他就这么躺着，大脑放空了二十分钟，最终在闹钟响起的一刻不得不承认这种可能性——或许是他也爱上了艾伦。

从那天起，利威尔的失眠中止了，然而这个结论并不能慰藉一切。

开什么玩笑——他一遍遍质疑爱上艾伦这件事。不管再怎么不情愿，艾伦是他名义上的母亲这点已经无可改变，他怎么能……怎么能对他有如此想法？父亲会如何反应？自己又该如何面对过世的母亲？以及……艾伦会怎么想？浓烈成实质的负罪感简直要压弯他年轻的脊梁，耳边是理智在疯狂叫嚣——“你不该这样！”，声调尖锐得让他头疼。然而背德的感情如海浪般奔涌而来，岸边却只有一座沙铸的堤坝，和艾伦的每一次交集都在不断侵蚀、消减利威尔的防线，让他越来越不堪一击。

不该哪样？对母亲的替代者、家族的入侵者、父亲的女……不，是男人，有所肖想？可……为什么会这样？明明自己一开始根本就不喜欢男人不是吗？为什么偏偏是他，偏偏要爱上离得最近却又最遥不可及的那个人？

脑海里好像被钻子凿了个洞，空落落地发疼。无法解答的困惑构成了洞的边缘，上面又覆盖了太多尘霾，哪怕是小心翼翼地接近也会扬起漫天灰烟，呛得他无法呼吸。窒息的错觉让他下意识不愿细想，不敢接近，但某种意识日益清晰——自己或许疏漏了什么。

是什么呢？

利威尔还没来得及理清自己的心绪，更令人困扰的问题出现了。

之前他刻意无视艾伦的存在尚且被撩拨至此，当他开始不由自主地关注艾伦的时候，发现这家伙——简直是个妖精！

为了掩人耳目，艾伦依然留着及肩的长发，身材是男女莫辨的清瘦，纤细的腰肢哪怕不被腰带束起，也在衣摆的轮廓下若隐若现。他如果清楚自己有多吸引人，就不该毫无顾忌地在利威尔面前展露那些无法触碰的美好，让一切动作都显得别有深意。

艾伦大部分时间都待在家里，读书，或是打理花圃，做些家务琐事。利威尔从自己的书房里可以看到他浇花时刻意压低的脊背，臀线与腰线勾勒出饱满流畅的弧度，像一抔望月倒映在水中，用手轻拍一下就会激起满池震荡的涟漪。至于他读书的时候，总像只猫似的在懒人椅里蜷缩成一团，发丝随意散落在椅背上和微风中，整个人被自然光镶上一层毛边，圆润的脚趾在阳光中发出珍珠一般的柔和光泽。利威尔很少能找到借口从他面前走过，因为那样显得刻意而不合常理。但他在卧室里也能从客厅的落地镜中看到艾伦的身影——为什么角度会如此恰好，是巧合还是有人故意为之？

最让人难以忍受的是睡前。明明艾伦在二楼的房间里有一个小浴室，他却总要在一楼洗澡，那本是利威尔专用的浴室。好吧，其实没有这种规定，不过是他与父亲的约定俗成，倒也算不得准。加上他们的时间并不冲突——利威尔总是一回家就洗澡，艾伦则要等到临睡前——所以利威尔也没有理由阻止，随他去吧，做好清洁就行了。但从浴室到楼梯会经过利威尔的房间，他每天晚上都会看到艾伦穿着松松垮垮的浴袍从门前走过，有时候还没完全系好腰带，大片泛着粉的肌肤从布料缝隙间袒露出来，带着新鲜的水汽，像一口饱满多汁的蜜桃，就在利威尔眼前滴着汁水散发香气。即便艾伦穿好了浴袍，他知道自己的屁股会扭起来吗？带动雪白的布料来回摇摆，像举了根骨头在狗够不着的地方逗它取乐，即使只是一闪而过，也足够让有心人垂涎欲滴了。

利威尔沉不住气地搓了两把下身，从床垫下抽出一块艾伦用过的毛巾，像个毒瘾发作者一般捂在口鼻前猛吸，自欺欺人地抑制住自己想压倒他的欲望。

他为此感到羞愧，却又觉得自己有此权利。

这不是他的错。这不是任何人的错。

是啊，隐秘的爱恋有什么错呢？他谁都没有告诉，只是在窥探不透的浓稠黑夜中把艾伦肖想了个遍而已。等白日一到来，利威尔依然是那个态度恶劣的叛逆期少年，而艾伦也从他臆想中婉转承欢的身下人变回了不受待见的后妈。

没有人会发现他的心思，没有什么能改变现状，除非意外。

然而生活中总有意外，比如哪怕严谨如利威尔，也会有忘记带书的时候。那天下午，临时回家的少年听到浴室里传来呻吟声，压抑着甜腻的喘息，好似打翻了蜜罐流出浓浆，其间还不成句地夹杂着自己的名字。

“呜…啊！利…利威尔……那里…再碰碰那里……用力呃啊……利……”

是艾伦的声音。

他沉浸在磨人的情欲之中，全然没听到外面的动静，自然不会知道自己正在念想的人已经从门口悄声走到了浴室外，站在只有一墙之隔的咫尺，呆愣得像一尊被雷劈裂开稻草人。草扎的盔甲尽数燃烧起来，露出火焰底下鲜活跳动的心脏。

砰咚！砰咚！砰咚！震耳欲聋，响得利威尔简直要害怕起来，怕心跳声会暴露自己，不管是自己的位置还是立场，抑或是暴露作为知情人的身份，好像仅仅是知晓这个秘密就是某种罪过。知既是错。

他不由自主地蹭动了一下脚步，抬手握上门把手，轻按下去——满室香艳随着一声金属相击声扑面而来，带着热腾腾的水汽，把周遭的一切都氤氲成一团白雾。艾伦仰颈躺在浴缸里——不对，没有浴缸——那么就是倚坐在盥洗台上，把一小块肥皂化水融了，盛在掌心，顺着指节导进身下的幽秘之处，被蜷起的长腿挡着，只能看到细白腕子来来回回抽送，每一下动作都会激出一声轻喘。

利威尔着了魔般地一步步走向他，不顾积水洇湿鞋袜，把人压倒在盥洗台上，整个圈进怀里亲吻。艾伦的嘴唇和想象中一样柔软，里面盛满了甘美的汁液，像他沾了水的躯体一般又软又滑，如果不用力掐住关节，似乎下一秒就会从手中溜出去。

于是利威尔越来越用力，要把人融进身体里一般掠夺过他每一寸肌肤，挺身探入最湿热的穴道里——“叮铃铃铃铃！！！！！”

他猛地从床上坐起，心跳还没平息下来，却已经感觉到了下身的一片冰凉粘腻。

操。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有父亲和艾伦做爱的场景，不适者请自行避雷。

开门后的场景都只存在于利威尔的臆想和梦境之中，那天实际上什么都没发生，他在接触到门把手的一瞬间就被冰凉的触感唤回了理智，之前被刻意忽略的怪异之处铺天盖地将他淹没，像被冰冷的海浪扑头打翻入水，熟悉的窒息感汹涌而来。撞破秘密的少年神色一凛，恍然惊觉比心跳更大声的是自己的呼吸，甚至要盖过浴室里的呻吟声——不对，是呻吟声变轻了，周遭不知何时安静下来，只剩下门内外交相呼应的喘息，似乎是某种心照不宣的暗号，里外两种呼吸渐渐同步成一体——吸，呼，吸，呼——最后终止于艾伦的一声轻叹。

利威尔突然觉得冰凉的门把手灼烫起来，他悚然收回手，近乎狼狈地落荒而逃。

两人不约而同地把这件事揭页翻篇，装作你不知我不晓，好像这样就能自欺欺人地维持之前的正常生活。

正常。那些辗转反侧的夜晚相比之下竟显得“正常”。利威尔烦躁地把耳机音量又调高了两档，藉此盖过脑海中挥之不去的呻吟声，却徒劳地发现自己又硬了。十八岁的少年正是心火最旺的年纪，光是在梦中瞥见心上人的一抹身影，就足以让他们狼狈地早起清洗罪证了，何况是听见那人在咫尺之外喊着他的名字自慰。不是幻想，也绝非梦境，哪怕只是隔墙听了一耳，也真实到令人心颤。

唯一的改变大概就是艾伦不再使用一楼的浴室了。利威尔后知后觉地意识到，尽管艾伦每次都会做好清洁，但还是会留下一种独特的气味，飘渺稀薄到让人发现不了它的渗透，但却能觉察到它的消失。这种感觉好像拼图缺了一角，即使这一角小到无足轻重，也足以把一副完整的艺术品变回残缺的玩具，让人顿时觉得索然无味。

有的东西只有在失去后才能被觉察到。

那味道夹杂着铁锈味和蒿草香，仿佛在哪里曾经闻到过，让人想起毫无遮挡的楚天高阔，辽阔草原上飞马扬尘，滚烫的鲜血覆盖来路，掩饰掉某种令人作呕的恶臭……利威尔无端攥紧了拳头，不由自主地要反手向腰间摸去，似乎那里少了什么磨砺虎口的粗糙质感。

那是自由与死亡的气味，似曾相识，让人怅然若失。

他脑海中的巨洞又空落落地疼起来。

“春风吹动少年的心。”诗里写得撩人，歌儿唱得动听，然而那都是能宣之于口的爱恋。利威尔把脸蒙在掌心来回搓揉，像是要把渗透出来的欲念都尽数抹去，用面具封口，不露一丝端倪，然后才下床去卫生间清洗内裤。

若只是他的单相思倒罢了，哪怕露了马脚也只是一个人的事。艾伦全然可以做个无辜的受害者，与古往今来无数祸水美人站在一处隔岸观火，除非美丽本身就是一种罪过，否则他还能有什么错呢？

然而现在一切都不一样了。是艾伦先捅破了这层窗户纸，哪怕开端只是一个意外，他之后的心照不宣也意味着某种放任，放任利威尔的肖想，放任这种背德的不伦之情。

美人不再作为被动承载情感的无辜傀儡，他先偷食了禁果。

马太福音说，荆棘上岂能摘葡萄，蒺藜里如何能摘无花果。

所以利威尔不能说，不敢冒哪怕万分之一的风险把艾伦一起拽下看不见结局的深渊。

也有人像自己这样背负着千百倍重的秘密，求而不得，却又生怕避之不及吗？炽热的爱恋被层层巨石压埋进地底，无可言说，无处发泄，徒劳地冲击着千丈厚的岩层，像一头被拴住脖颈的野兽。

他一下没收住劲，手上那条见证了秘密心事的内裤就被灭了口，咧开一条小丑脸一般的大口子，好似无声嘲讽着什么。

“啧。”利威尔脸黑了一半，拿了个密封袋装起来毁尸灭迹。今天父亲就要回来了，他得藏好一切蛛丝马迹。想到这里他又头痛起来，心怀鬼胎的的不安感就像无孔不入的白蚁，不管内心如何清楚自己并没有做什么，也总会疑神疑鬼地担忧立足之地早已被蛀空，只消轻轻地旁敲侧击，一切伪装就会轰然崩塌。

父亲一如既往地什么都没跟家人透露，但利威尔知道他生意上出了不小的问题，否则不会一出门就是小半个月。但他的能力尚不足以搞清楚究竟出了什么事，也暂时没心思去细想，这回倒不用装成一无所知的样子，但却有别的东西需要伪装。

利威尔站在阳台上看见父亲从车上下来，抬头和他遥遥对视了一眼，面容被重重心事压得阴沉紧绷，仿佛一夕之间老迈了十几岁。接着另一个人影从门口迎上去，穿着一条米白色风衣裙，被晨风吹起一侧的鬓发，面上浅笑盈盈。利威尔转身回屋前看到的最后一幕是父亲把艾伦搂进怀里，像折起一片纸人。

他‘刷’的一下拉上窗帘，握拳狠砸在墙上。

除了必要的问候和用餐时间，利威尔一整天都没有离开卧室。他发现自己的意志力远没有想象中那么可靠，曾经让他隐隐得意的偏爱显得不足起来，父亲与艾伦的每一份亲昵都刮心挠肺地刺激着神经，让他恨不得直勾勾地用眼神杀人。可他还偏得装出冷淡抗拒的模样，对艾伦不理不问，甚至不敢把眼神多停留几秒。

但终究没能瞒过玩弄人心多年的父亲。

他看着利威尔接过艾伦递来的红茶，尽管刻意避开了眼神，却一反常态地握住了杯柄——他以前从来都是捏着杯沿喝茶的——两人的指尖一错而过。那是他们刚培养出的心照不宣，于细枝末节处放任暧昧，在墙角石缝间兀自茂盛。

父亲意味深长地勾起嘴角，目光在两人身上略作停留，再落到自己指根的银戒上，轻描淡写地说：“看来我不在家这几天，你们相处的还算融洽？”

利威尔动作一顿，面色如常地抿下一口红茶，把背后立起的汗毛一根根顺下，刚想开口否认，却被艾伦抢了个先：“是啊，前两天趁你不在，我把床单都洗了一遍，还是少爷帮忙拧干的呢。”

又说谎。利威尔跟他对视一眼，莫名就看懂了那双眼睛传达出来的意思，侧过头摸了摸鼻头，装出一副不愿意承认的尴尬。

令人窒息的静默弥散在空气中，就在利威尔觉得快演不下去的时候，父亲突然抚掌笑起来：“哈哈哈，好，你们能好好相处我就放心了，家还是要有个家的——”

“我吃饱了，你们慢用。”利威尔重重地放下茶杯打断父亲的话，转身走回房间，仿佛仍是那只一身反骨的刺猬，固执地拒绝这个不伦不类的“家”。只有于无人处他才敢承认，那些尖刺不过虚张声势，实际上早就被他偷偷打磨圆润，摸上去只剩下酥麻的钝痒感了。

利威尔在房里闷坐至深夜，或许是因为没能喝完饭后红茶，他觉得口舌干渴起来，坐立不安地在房中来回转悠了好几圈，终于等到楼上传来了关门声，又静坐了一会才推门出去。

客厅里的窗帘被夜风掀起一角，映着月色像是新娘的头纱，又像新丧的裹尸布，或许这两者本就无甚分别。拖鞋与地板碰撞传来轻脆的‘啪嗒’声，在被黑暗加深的寂静中显得格外响亮，甚至能隐隐听到天花板反射的回音——不对，不是回音——利威尔蓦然在楼梯口停下脚步，呆站在无边夜色中，好似周遭的一切全都被黑暗吞没，只有不远处传来隔着门的拍击声和呻吟声真真切切地存在，简直能让人想象出其中光景，驱使着利威尔着了魔般迈动脚步——等他反应过来的时候，已经站在了父亲卧室门前。

昏暗的床头灯从门缝间渗出，流出一片打翻了蜂蜜罐一般的暖黄釉色。利威尔甚至回想不起这门是原本就没关好还是被他贸然打开的，只是浑身发麻地站在门外，浸在甜得发齁的情色中，看见艾伦跪伏在床上，腰肢弯折成一座倒拱的桥，比他浇花穿鞋时的弧度还要夸张，覆着层薄汗的脊背在灯光下深深浅浅泛着亮。他在梦中肖想过无数次的挺翘臀部被握在父亲的掌心，最隐秘处依旧被挡着，看不清身下情状，只能看见臀肉一如他拙劣的想象那般，像水中印月在拍击下颠晃不止。

这似乎有点太过了。利威尔感觉自己沸腾成了一锅浆糊，酝酿了几十个夜晚的情绪胡乱地往那个大熔炉里添加，也不管会煮出来个什么，只顾随着拍击声的节奏搅拌着，随着艾伦抠抓床单的手指拧挤着，不断升温焦化——就在嫉恨的焦臭味即将弥漫整栋房子之际，艾伦突然向门口偏过头，隔着凌乱的发丝向利威尔窥伺处投来一眼。利威尔悚然后退半步，差点没像上次在浴室门口那样落荒而逃，随即又镇定下来——在黑夜保护色掩盖下，艾伦不可能看得见门缝外的自己。

不可能看见的，他一定——“等…等一下，嗯…换个姿势……我想…看着你的脸……唔啊……”能挤出水来的呻吟包裹着话语从艾伦嘴里漏出。只见他腰肢一拧，长腿一转，就面朝向了门口，两只伶仃的足踝架在父亲的肩上，一抖一抖地颤着，随呻吟拔高还会死死蜷起脚趾，让人恨不得一点点舔舐过去。现在利威尔能看清他的脸了，被情欲蒸腾得醺红，眼睛里蒙着层薄薄的水雾，一副要哭不哭的样子，好像被谁欺负惨了还要强忍着。

他又说谎了，利威尔直勾勾地盯着艾伦。那双雾绿的眼睛分明没在看父亲，而是死死盯着门缝，让人分不清他到底是真看见了黑暗中的窥伺者，还是单纯期盼那里站着什么人，藉以自欺欺人地演过这场情事。

不管他在想什么，此夜都已成真。

嫉恨的腐臭被这一眼化成醉人的陈酿，利威尔感觉下身硬到发疼，却没伸手去套弄，而是隔空想象那穴道湿软的触感——层层叠叠的嫩肉吸裹在性器上，随着肏弄的节奏一下下痉挛般地收缩，穴口被拍打得红肿起来……他就这么干硬着意淫，未经抚慰的欲望自然得不到疏解，但在艾伦哑声尖叫着射出来的时候，利威尔好像在脑海里和他同步达到了高潮。

他不知道自己是什么时候下的楼，又是如何灌掉了一大壶凉水，强行把欲火浇熄，然后行尸走肉一般飘回房间，睁着眼躺了整夜。初见时那份想象出来的粘腻感又丝丝缕缕地缠绕上来，像蜘蛛吐丝结网束缚住猎物，把他包裹得动弹不得。

夜更深了。

楼上的声响早已平息，此时却又有不合时宜的喧杂从寂静中突兀冒出。利威尔听见大门被打开，客厅传来压低声音的交谈声，随后是匆匆的脚步和金属碰撞的脆响，最后终结于一片汽车引擎的轰鸣。父亲很少大半夜地出门，看来是出了什么大事。

利威尔从床上爬起来，掀开窗帘走上阳台，借着淡薄月色目送车队消失在地平线的黑幕之下，正琢磨着是时候联系一下“那个人”问清楚情况，突然听见外面又传来了悉索轻响——是艾伦的脚步声，他再熟悉不过。

现在天还没亮，远不是起床做早饭的时间；也不可能是下楼上厕所，父亲房间里有卫生间……各种猜测在利威尔脑中一闪而过又被尽数否决。他靠在阳台门上仔细倾听，尽管隔着厚重的窗帘，却依然真切地听出脚步声越来越近，越来越清晰，最后停在了自己房门前，不响了，取而代之的是深长却凌乱的呼吸声。

利威尔的心脏又狂跳起来，越跳越快，像只要挣断束缚脱缰而出的野兽——“咔吧”——门锁发出一声轻响，连同利威尔脑海中绷着的弦一并断裂。他感觉到比之前更致密的粘腻感从门缝间涌进，混杂着曾在浴室里消失的独特气味卷土重来，无孔不入地钻进他的五脏六腑，排挤掉本该存放氧气的空间，随之而来的窒息感把理智一股脑吞了个干净。

“父亲刚走您就摸进我的房间……”利威尔掀开窗帘走进房间，目光灼灼地盯着一脸惊愕回头的艾伦，“他没能满足您吗，母——亲——？”

利威尔把人束着手腕压在床上的时候，简直以为自己还在做梦。他跪压在艾伦的膝窝上，制住身下人无济于事的挣扎，三两下把那件碍事的睡袍扒了个干净，一口咬上他光洁的脊背，以惩罚这个撩了火还想逃跑的坏家伙。

“放开我！利威尔，你不能对我做——呃啊！”艾伦话还没说完，屁股上就被狠狠地拍了一巴掌，疼痛加上羞耻感让他整个身子都蒸腾起红来。

利威尔着了魔般地看着那瓣臀肉被打得颠晃不止，与梦中的场景无缝重合，忍不住又往另一边拍打去：“你早就想被我操了，对吧？还总说些骗人的话，撒谎就该被狠狠惩罚，你说是吗，母亲？”他手下不停，一边拍打一边色情地揉捏臀肉，每一掌都用了七八分的力气，藉以从反馈到掌心的痛觉提醒自己，这不是在做梦。

“不……我没有……放开我，利威尔……”艾伦的挣扎逐渐减弱，似乎已经放弃了反抗，呢喃声轻得快要听不见，“我们不该这样……”

利威尔把他的手压过头顶，附身去寻他的唇，像无数个梦里曾做过的那样舔弄啃噬，要把人吞吃入腹。梦里尝不到滋味，只能凭空想象他的唇是甜的，盛满了蜜糖那般，从中源源不断地涌出甜腻的浆水。然而实际却只能感知到口腔的湿滑软热，舌头在牙龈上磨蹭出酥麻感，唇齿磕碰间迸发出血腥气，被扫荡进每一个角落，与唾液混合出奇异的味道——好似把陈酿的红酒倒进锈迹斑斑的铁罐子中，在炮火喧天的战壕里被将死之人一饮而尽。

这种想象让利威尔觉得自己也命不久矣。被偷窥和失眠折磨了一晚上的神经受不起半点刺激，他全然凭着一时冲动，哪怕短暂回了魂也没打算收手，反而破罐子破摔地决定要做到底。那些让他彻夜辗转反侧的顾虑都被开门声打出的火星子给点着了，燃起山火灼天，云烧起来像是什么末世。

真是受够了。他眼里映着火光，给可能发生的败露找了个荒诞不经的借口——就当是在替母亲报复父亲，让那自以为是的老男人也做一回谎言的代价，品尝一下被挚爱之人欺骗的痛苦。

至于艾伦——一道咸涩的液体流入交缠的唇舌，利威尔借着逐渐亮起的天光看见他闭着眼皱着眉，稍纵即逝的泪痕干涸在眼角——“太迟了，来不及反悔了……”他吻上去，舔干净那点泪渍，抽出底下做扩张的手指，如愿以偿地挺身进入了自己朝思暮想的身体，“跟我一起跳下去吧……”即便是万丈深渊，“我会比你先落地。”

利威尔还没到积累这种经验的年纪，在情事上只会依照着本能行事，感觉艾伦身体里紧得很，又热，比口舌还湿软，绞紧着抗拒他的入侵，却只是让他更欲罢不能地整根抽出再一插到底。他发狠地顶弄着，尤其是看到被使用过的穴口还微微肿起的时候，更是失了智没了分寸，用手死死摁着艾伦，阻止他拱腰逃离的动作，还有些遗憾自己没能把他的小腹顶得凸起来——再过几年应该就可以了，他还能长，到时候把人抱在身上操，可以进得更深，把肚子射的像怀孕了一样鼓起来，还会随着抽插动作一颠一颠地抖……

利威尔恶劣地想象着如何把人弄坏，误打误撞蹭过一处小突起，感觉身下的人一下子战栗起来，紧咬着的牙关漏出一声喘息，软着腰要躲。利威尔顿时了然，嘴角忍不住勾起一丝愉悦的弧度，把性器略微抽出，再用力地往那一点碾上去，只见艾伦猛地仰起头，脖颈的弧度如垂死天鹅一般脆弱，长发抖个不停，又颓然落下去，呜咽出带着点哭腔的呻吟，手指紧紧抠住被单，一如他死死咬住性器的内壁。

“爽吗，母亲？”利威尔次次碾过最敏感的一点，大开大合地捣开痉挛的肠壁，故意把平日死也不肯叫的称谓挂在嘴边，感受着艾伦又绞紧了一点的肉穴，“是父亲干得你爽还是我干得你爽？被他干的时候你心里想着谁呢？”

艾伦死咬着唇一言不发，脸上被生理性快感逼出透骨的媚色，瞳眸中却是满目死寂，木然地越过利威尔的肩膀望向窗外。

“不说话吗？怎么他干你的时候叫的那么浪，换成我就不叫了？”利威尔咬了咬牙，眼神凶狠得要杀人。他一下子把艾伦的两条腿推折起来，交合处被抬高至眼前，性器进出穴口的画面淫靡到不忍直视，随之而来的是毫无停歇的横冲直撞，几乎要把人给捅穿了。

艾伦悬空的小腿猛地绷紧，珠玉般的脚趾蜷起又张开，忍不住哑着嗓子呻吟出声。不似前半夜偷窥时听到的那般娇媚，此刻他不加修饰的中性嗓音压抑着无数不可言说的情感，仿佛是从胸腔里共鸣出来，紧闭的唇齿喉舌也阻挡不住。这反而更激起了利威尔的欲望，他恍然觉得自己对艾伦的渴盼远不止短短几个月，似乎从很久很久以前，或许是从上辈子开始，就想听到那个少年在自己身下呻吟了。

他把艾伦被顶到床头的身体捉着腰拖回来，复又重重地侵犯下去。顶端在脆弱的软肉处不断压迫碾磨，胀痛与快感融杂成一片混沌，折磨着艾伦濒临崩溃的神智，他在熹微晨光下全身都泛起了情色的潮红，最后和朝阳一起喷薄而出——

不该这样的……不能这样……一切都会搞砸的……

“阿克曼夫人。”利威尔喝下最后一口红茶，揶揄地看向低着头沉默了一早上的艾伦，故意当着等候在一旁的司机的面问他，“昨晚睡得不好吗？看您的脸色很差，要注意休息啊。”

艾伦的脸又煞白了三分，抑制不住的颤抖从肩膀蔓延到手指，刀叉在碗碟边敲出突兀的声响。他强撑出冷淡的声调：“谢谢少爷关心，你自己也……注意身体。”说罢端起还没吃完的早餐，起身往厨房走去。

他背挺得笔直，两片蝴蝶骨撑起衣料甚至显得有些锋利，利威尔却无端觉得他被什么重负压得佝偻蜷曲了起来，像个不更事的小鬼，抱着膝盖缩在地下室的铁门后面，不声不响地咀嚼着自己的苦痛。他突然就后悔说那句扎人的讽刺了，但当着司机的面也不好多解释，只能主动汇报行程以示讨好：“我晚上有点事不回来吃饭了，你做点自己喜欢吃的就好。”

艾伦良久没有回应，直到利威尔起身准备出门的时候才轻飘飘地说：“早点回家。”

利威尔走了，艾伦在关门声中靠着墙壁颓坐到地上，牙关咬得死紧。天晓得他花了多大力气才维持住表面的镇定，那些经年累月的残酷训练唯独在利威尔面前不堪一击得像片薄纸，只要他稍加试探就会被轻易戳出个口子。他简直回想不起当初接受这个身份时的决心，怎么就光想着能借此待在兵长身边，却没想到自己在他面前根本伪装不了呢？明明上辈子到最后唯一不敢面对的人，就是兵长啊……

不过今天之后就都结束了，不论是陪伴的满足还是忍耐的煎熬，抑或是昨晚那场意料之外的放纵——他最后自暴自弃地停止了挣扎，任由曾经倾慕的长官粗暴地带着他在欲海里浮沉，就当是对曾经遗憾的补偿罢……但也到此为止了。他本就是抱着私心来还债的，这短短数月的记忆和做梦般的春宵一度，应该足够支撑过下半辈子的漫漫无望了——运气好的话下半辈子也不会有多长。

他从暗袋里掏出一张字条展开，那是清晨随着牛奶一并送来的，上面打印体规整地写着一行时间地点：今晚八点，贝尔法斯特公墓北街。

19：52

利威尔坐在后排梳理今天刚搜集到的消息。

欧尔鲁查到了一个从南部来的毒品贩子，不知是因为价钱谈崩了还是父亲不愿意合作，那人竟胆大包天地联合了其他三大家族来对付阿克曼家族，妄图藉由贩毒的暴利将地下势力重新洗牌。高达四五十倍的纯利润足以让那群人模狗样的猪猡原形毕露，摆在面子上的敬畏和道德操守如何敌得过真金白银、权势滔天？

如果是价钱谈不拢，三大家族必然不会坐视阿克曼吞掉大头，这只会让他们更加翻不了身；如果是父亲不愿意合作，他们就更不可能放任手持政律警三方势力的阿克曼对其打压桎梏了。

这份油水充足的诱惑就像是往胜负已分的蛊虫堆里投入一块罂粟，各方势力都围在旁边垂涎欲滴，却碍于蛊王的势力不敢轻举妄动。但平静终究不会维持太久，所以得尽快跟埃尔文联系上，把控住局面……“砰！”

猝然一声枪响打断了利威尔的思绪，只见前排的司机像个破布娃娃一般被冲击力打倒，飞溅出来的血渍糊上碎裂的窗玻璃，好似一张猩红狰狞的蛛网。方向盘往他倒下的方向疯狂旋转，失控的车辆在惯性作用下打着转冲向路边围栏。在轰然巨响中利威尔额头撞上了什么，比红茶鲜艳了无数倍的粘稠液体漫过他的眼睑，再顺着鼻梁一路流进嘴里，满口腥咸。

血的味道，他昨天晚上才品尝过，却又好像阔别已久，都快忘记这种感觉了……

肉体总是如此脆弱，不过由是水、蛋白质以及各种矿物元素集合而成的混合物，开膛破肚后并不比路边被碾过脑袋的死狗好上多少。但最擅长杀死人的也正是这种脆弱的生物，人类甚至比……还要可怕。

比什么还要可怕？利威尔感觉头尖锐地疼起来，不只是伤口，似乎还有别的什么要冲破束缚破土而出。然而没等他缓过神来细想，撞得稀碎的窗玻璃就被人敲响了。

“非常抱歉让您受惊了，利威尔少爷。”一个戴着宽檐羊皮帽的男人拉开车门，脸大半藏在阴影里，只露出一个沟壑纵横的下巴和尖锐的鹰钩鼻。他提着利威尔的领口把人拽出来，嘴上倒是假惺惺客气得很：“希望您能配合一下我们，以免这种不愉快的意外再次发生。”

“啐！”利威尔一把抓住那只不客气的手，五指掐着腕骨收紧，只一下就让鹰钩鼻痛得松了手，“你是哪个粪坑里爬出来的猪猡？威胁我？”他力道一转，直接把那只手腕卸脱臼了。

“呃啊！你！”鹰钩鼻狼狈地跪了下来，一双阴霾的眼恶狠狠地瞪向利威尔，“小兔崽子，看来你还不清楚自己的处境啊，你再厉害能打得过这么多人吗？”

利威尔余光一扫，周围少说也有四五十个全副武装的打手，他手无寸铁还带着伤，确实胜算不大。但是——“干掉你一个还是没问题的，要不要试一下？”

“你——”鹰钩鼻刚想张嘴怒骂，一道尖锐的刹车声破空而出。一辆火红的跑车停在包围圈外，走下来一个身着白衣黑裤长筒靴的女人。她从椅背上挑起一件长风衣，扬风一抖披在肩上，五指把额前的散发往后一拢，扎起个利落的高马尾，旁若无人地迎着枪口走了过来。

“带走一个什么都不知道的小鬼有什么用？”她目光波澜不惊地扫过利威尔，好像在看一个素昧平生的陌生人，俊秀的面容如出鞘利刃般凌厉，简直和那个温婉乖顺的小妈判若两人。她从腰间抽出一块银质徽章，冷冷地开口，“阿克曼家族的信物在我手里，把他放了，我跟你们走。”


	3. Chapter 3

大抵是出于对利威尔这颗定时炸弹的忌惮，加上略有耳闻阿克曼先生对新妻的宠爱，鹰钩鼻稍作权衡便同意了。

但有人不同意。

“你来这里干什么！这是我的事，我自己会处理好！”利威尔跌跌撞撞地冲过去钳住艾伦的肩膀，瞠目欲裂地瞪视他，“你以为自己是什么救世主吗？给我好好回家待着！！！”

从看到艾伦的那一刻起，他的脑子就像要爆炸了一样，喷涌出大把零散的记忆碎片，一会儿是站在井底的少年举着鲜血淋漓的手，一会儿又是铁栏杆后野兽般发亮的眼瞳，混杂着巨大怪物啃食掉人类传来的哀嚎，最后终结于尸山血海上一个熟悉的背影。那背影朝着树一般分叉的明亮道路走去，脊背笔挺，肩胛骨锋利，一脚印一血泥，步履不停地走向毁灭……

利威尔伸出手去够他，却捞了个空，无能为力的惶恐让他死死地抓住面前人不肯松手，恨不得把艾伦揉成一团，裹进怀里好好藏起来。

然而那双幽绿色的眸子里却好似结了霜，丝毫不为所动：“你才应该好好回家待着。阿克曼先生不会顾及一个不受宠的儿子的死活，你应该也清楚，他有的是私生子来替代你。”艾伦敛下眼眸，似乎在自言自语，“但他不会扔下我不管的，我也不能扔下你不管。”

“哈哈哈，真是感人，好一出母子情深。”身后传来清脆的鼓掌声，利威尔转身怒视正在看戏鹰钩鼻：“你敢动他一下试试！我杀——”话音未落，一阵剧痛从后颈传来，他眼前猝然抹黑，倒头晕了过去。

利威尔再醒来的时候发现自己躺在一辆大吉普的后座，车窗外的天已经黑透了，两边没有路灯照明，藉由车灯完全分辨不出所处的位置，只能初步判断已经离开了城区。后视镜里反射出空无一人的副驾驶座和司机金黄色的发梢，司机估计个子不高，很有可能是个女性——事情还算好办。利威尔悄声从暗袋里掏出一块小刀片，趁着拐弯一挺身欺上前座，刀片准准地卡在人颈动脉之上，刚准备用力就认出了自己熟悉的面孔：“佩特拉？”

“兵长！”看似娇小的女孩被利刃锁着喉却丝毫不惊慌，手稳稳地把控着方向盘，满脸欣喜，“您终于醒了，可吓死我了。”

对了，是艾伦把他打晕了，然后代替他跟鹰钩鼻走了……所以他是怎么联系到利维尔班的？后来发生了什么？现在是要去哪？利威尔收了刀片坐回后座，满脑子都是疑问，脱口而出却是个莫名其妙的问题：“你们……为什么会叫我‘兵长’？”

他还记着刚刚戛然而止的怪梦，梦里他躺在柔软的沙丘上，头枕着不知谁的大腿，眼睛只能看到迷迷蒙蒙的一片雪白。有人在往他脸上轻柔地缠裹着纱布，嘴里翻来覆去重复同一句话：“兵长，活下去，请一定要活下去……”

‘兵长’？这不是佩特拉他们对他的称呼吗？为什么——“诶，是您一开始就让我们这样叫的啊。”佩特拉眨了眨眼，“怎么突然问这个？”

利威尔沉默片刻，无视了她的问题，径直问道：“我昏迷多久了？你怎么找到我的？现在情况怎么样？”

“距离您去见埃尔文先生已经过去了整整两天，现在是晚上十点一刻。昨天傍晚阿克曼先生被人刺杀，目前重伤住院昏迷中。为了防止敌人再动手，对外宣称他已经不治身亡。”佩特拉从后视镜里担忧地看了他一眼，却没多废话，言简意赅地报告了来龙去脉，“我们一直找不到您，直到今天早晨才收到埃尔文先生的消息说您出了车祸，在韩吉医生的诊所接受治疗。欧尔鲁让我来把您接去特罗斯特区据点先跟他们会和。”

父亲被刺杀了？！利威尔瞳孔骤然收缩，大脑快速梳理起前因后果。黑手党不比古时候的领主，谁杀了谁就能占有其所有的财富。他们都是生意人，靠交易和人脉构建起钱权网络，绝不是死一个人就能解决问题的，反而有可能招致报复。对方出此下策只有一个可能——父亲不同意合作并准备先发制人。

那艾伦怎么样了？！利威尔脸色沉下来，努力对抗着排挤走理智的焦虑情绪，尽可能冷静地审视艾伦身上的疑点。

从一开始他嫁给父亲的目的就不甚明朗，利威尔私下查过他的经历，格里沙医生去世后的三年里他一直在环游世界，虽然签证记录和购票信息都对得上号，但利威尔直觉这都假造出来掩饰什么的——谁会在欧洲每个国家都办签证——那么被抹去的三年里他都在干些什么？

还有父亲被刺杀的事。即使他真的决定要对三大家族动手，以他的城府也会把表面上的和平伪装得天衣无缝，像条毒蛇潜伏在阴影中等着给人致命一击，怎么可能让对方先得到消息？利威尔不相信这老狐狸会犯如此愚蠢的错误。

不过最蹊跷的莫过于艾伦出现在绑架现场。与埃尔文的会面一向是利威尔亲自用暗线联系的，只有他们两个人知晓时间地点，连司机也是临时被指派的路线，不清楚利威尔到底去干什么。那么鹰钩鼻是怎么提前埋伏好的？艾伦又是如何知道事发地的？这绝不是巧合两字能够解释。

利威尔认识埃尔文已经有四年多了，从四年前母亲去世开始，这个来路不明的男人就手把手带着他组建了利威尔班，逐渐发展起属于他自己的隐秘势力。父亲不曾教导他的处世之道、行事手段，以及约定俗成的潜规则，都是埃尔文一点点告诉他的。如果这样一个亦师亦父的人都会害他……利威尔想不出世界上还有谁可以信任了。

但埃尔文未尝不可能是在设一个局，一个把艾伦送到毒贩手上的局，这很像他的风格。如果艾伦一开始就是埃尔文手下的内应，那么一切就都说得通了。他们提前知道毒贩要往北部发展，必然会寻求阿克曼家族的合作。要得到最准确的情报，除了冒大风险去收买父亲的心腹，送上一个枕边人是再高明不过的手段。

之后谈判破裂，父亲这边不仅得不到消息，还被其他三大家族重重防备，艾伦继续当他的小妈就没有意义了，不如借此机会打入毒贩内部假装倒戈，用阿克曼家族的情报换取信任，再跟埃尔文他们里应外合——多漂亮的剧本，不愧是艾伦·耶格尔。

他开在荆棘之中，早该清醒那不是朵娇花。

但这个解释让利威尔难以接受。艾伦到底有多少是任务需要装出来骗他的？在浴室里念着自己名字自慰也是演戏的吗？如果他不是恰好出生在阿克曼家，艾伦对另一个混小子也会极尽魅惑之能吗？还有埃尔文，这该死的秃子居然拿阿克曼家族当枪使，虽然利威尔半点也不稀罕父亲的产业，但被当作棋子玩弄的感觉着实让人火大啊！

“让欧尔鲁他们装配好武器，联系米克把父亲的人召集起来待命。”利威尔目光深深地望向泼墨般的夜色，阴沉的乌云遮月掩星，偶有一两道电光撕开黑幕，远处传来闷雷滚滚——暴风雨要来了。

“我先去见埃尔文，得跟他好好谈谈。”

地牢里唯一的光亮来源于那个小小的通气口，然而大约因为是面向北边，连一道完整的光束都无法形成，倒是日渐萧瑟的秋风畅行无阻，半分热气都存留不住。随风透进来的气流里满是令人作呕的腐臭味，像是把西甘西纳区和巨木森林放在一起发酵了好几天，阿尼曾经跟他说过再也不想闻到这种味道，遗憾的是到死也没有人能如愿摆脱。

艾伦坐在凹凸不平的木板床上，从后颈到尾椎骨的一整片淤青疼得他没法躺下，不然他或许会出于保存体力的考虑在狗尿垫一般的床单上小息片刻。他不由得回想起曾经拥有的自愈能力，从他见过真正的人间地狱后就只剩下心脏还拥有对长时间的疼痛的感知力了，其他各处的疼痛都愈合得如此之快，仿佛断肢错骨的伤害不曾发生过一样——好在兵长总是会提醒他。

“就算身体会自愈，也不要对受伤变得无所谓。”他的长官总喜欢徒劳无功给他处理伤势，然而伤口会在药水干涸前愈合、断肢会在纱布绑好前生长出来，光洁如新，不留一丝痕迹。每当这时，利威尔就会挂起一副松了口气却很不爽的表情，往不省心的新兵头上用力一拍：“别以为我是在做无用功。”他向门口走去，只有第一次停下来多说了一句，“不要习惯于流血，不要忘记疼痛，那意味着你还活着，你的身体还在保护你，不至于对死亡麻木。”

这仿佛一句悲怆的预言，艾伦在往后的日子里把它们一一忘了个干净，却亲身踏上了那条相反的道路。这得怪你啊兵长，他想，为什么不能像韩吉那样唠唠叨叨地多嘱咐几次呢，如果当初还记得这句话……是不是就不会有那么多敞着伤口淌着血的谈判了？

或者干脆不要对一个注定走向毁灭的怪物如此温柔，就让他心无归所地众叛亲离，也不至于到最后还要许下私心执念，带着如此沉重的记忆再来跟这个世界的利威尔纠缠半生。

说来距离他‘代替’利威尔被绑架已经过去了六天，即便现在被囚禁在此，之前送出去的信息应该也足够埃尔文收网了。

前四天一切都进行得很顺利，艾伦假装配合地接受了对方的劝诱，表示自己并不清楚阿克曼先生在生意上的决定，只是听他口风说‘要给那些不知天高地厚的家伙一点颜色看看’，不出所料地看到对方变了脸色。

“阿克曼夫人，我相信像您这样温柔善良的女性不会希望看到流血牺牲的吧？”康斯特，那个长着鹰钩鼻的男人，好声好气地把艾伦请上首座，叹了口气，“你也知道，我们都是生意人，大家都希望好好合作，共同繁荣，可阿克曼先生这次怎么就一根筋想不明白呢？”

艾伦低下头，十指绞在一起，浑身上下都散发着忧伤和不知所措。

康斯特满意地继续说道：“我请您过来——噢，本来是想请利威尔少爷来做客的，但他显然不如您那么通情达理，跟他父亲简直一个模子里刻出来的——我想跟一个讲道理的人好好谈谈，商讨出一个双方都能满意的方案，相信您的决定能代表阿克曼家族的意见吧？”

“大概是的。”艾伦摩挲着那块银质徽章，上面的图案竟与自由之翼有几分相像，“只要阿克曼先生不反对，家族成员都会听从家徽持有者的命令。”

“您不用担心他，我会安排好一切的。”

安排好一切的意思是……杀掉吧？艾伦心里难得生出一丝愧疚感，或许是因为那个男人照顾了利威尔的前半生，又被他利用介入了利威尔的后半生——总之都是跟利威尔有关，他转世轮回也改不掉为至亲之人的幸福而牺牲全世界的坏毛病。

短短数月时光被他一秒一帧拆解开来回味，哪怕是没有利威尔出现的画面，也能想象出他曾经在这里干过什么。艾伦尤其偏爱那座小花园和靠窗的躺椅，仿佛真的代入了利威尔母亲的身份，看幼年的利威尔穿着小马甲背带裤，蹬着一双小皮鞋在花园里无忧无虑地疯跑玩闹，或是蹭到母亲膝头听她读一个公主与王子的童话故事——没有饥饿，没有欺凌，没有拳头和刀子，没有鲜血和伤痛，更没有……巨人。他光是想象利威尔在阳光下长大，不受高墙束缚地在广阔天地间来去自由，就觉得满足得要落下泪来——他的兵长总算是拥有了大多数普通人都曾拥有的一切。

等等！艾伦在回忆的画面中突然注意到一个来拜访阿克曼先生的生客，眉角一点痣似乎在哪里见过……他像拉片机一样把记忆快进放完，最后定格在第四天来取情报的联络员身上——是他！

怪不得那人的眼神看起来有些不对劲，不像前几天来的联络员那样垂着眼交接完情报就走，反而一直盯着他走进房间，直到如芒刺背的目光被门板阻隔，艾伦才看到房间里早已站满了手持武器的人——康斯特气极反笑，阴霾的面孔让艾伦想起‘割喉者’肯尼那个疯子。除了碍于他手里的家徽不能杀了他以外，那帮人下手丝毫不怜香惜玉，围堵住试图逃跑的艾伦生生把他打晕了过去，再醒来已是在这个地牢里了。

那个联络员是为了给阿克曼先生报仇才来揭穿他身份的吗？艾伦把头埋进掌心，暗叹一声失算，这一手借刀杀人最终还是坑到了自己头上。

但利威尔……应该不会有事吧？

“兵长！让我们动手就可以了，您要是也出事，阿克曼家族就没有人可以掌控局面了！”

“佩特拉，我什么时候允许你们质疑我的决定了？”利威尔头也不抬地把填装完毕的枪塞进内兜，重新测试了一下匕首的锋利度，收刃回鞘发出铿锵声响，命令道，“米克带着阿克曼旧部在外围待命，利维尔班按作战计划跟我走，最后的收尾工作就交给埃尔文了。”

“没问题。”耳麦里传来冷静低沉的男声，“我还安排了一个小队过来，必要的时候他们也能帮得上忙。”

利威尔轻嗤一声：“阿克曼家族还没沦落到要劳动警力的地步。全员对表！”

“6：00整，3，2，1——行动！”

门口的守卫正熬着夜班的尾巴，耷拉着眼皮等待下一班来交接，听见脚步声从身后传来，困顿地转过身：“终于来了——呃唔……”一柄利刃无声地刺入胸腔，血液像扎破孔的热豆浆一般喷涌而出，淋了君达一手。他小心地把人放倒，拖入一旁的草丛中：“辛苦你了，好好休息吧。”

然后跟着利威尔班其余人一起鱼贯而入。

艾伦传讯出来的据点是一处荒废的古堡，外面看去满目荒芜，内部却奢华得很上档次，狭窄的旋转楼梯旁修着一架花纹繁复的老式电梯。利威尔比了个手势，跟佩特拉一起走进电梯，欧尔鲁、君达、艾鲁多三人则沿着楼梯潜了上去。

楼层指针一格格旋转，最后‘叮’的一声停在最顶层，开门走出来的却只有佩特拉一个，上膛的枪藏在背后，手心是无论执行多少次任务都挥之不去的汗。她深吸了一口气，放轻脚步，沿着脑海里的路线图一路往康斯特卧室走去，经过楼梯口瞄到三个闪烁的小红点才略微定了定心——她的背后有人守着，只需要面对目标——

房间里没有人！

佩特拉悚然止步，手指扣紧了扳机，背上沁出一片冷汗。对了，艾伦说电梯出来也会有警卫，刚才却一个都没有看到……

一个黑影从身后落下，鬼魅般靠近警觉的女杀手——“砰！”一声枪响撕裂晨曦，林中的飞鸟像踩了地雷一般惊起四散。

电梯中。

藏在电梯箱顶的利威尔瞳孔猛地收缩，刚准备出去支援，一阵刺耳的齿轮运作声从头顶传来，只见楼顶向两边分开，落下不甚明亮的晨光，而已停在顶层的电梯居然又向上运作起来！

啧，中计了。他咬了咬牙，把割开电梯顶的小刀收回腰后，抽出手枪上膛，不知道上面有多少埋伏，只能屏气凝神等待命运的下一步落子。这种危险的不确定性竟出奇地令他兴奋起来，身体中的血液沸腾般翻滚奔涌，把肾上腺素运输到四肢百骸——突然有两个身影从天井里落下，还没等他扣下扳机就身首异处地散了漫天血花。

什么情况？！

电梯仍在向上运作，尖锐的齿轮声伴着刀刃与肉体相接触的撕裂声，以及子弹出膛破开空气的嗡鸣，与刚刚泼洒下来的鲜血一起在利威尔脑海里勾画出一副似曾相识的场景，仿佛他正亲手割开一个个头颅，被新鲜的血浆烫了满脸——可他明明从来没有杀过人！这到底是……到底是谁的记忆？

该死的，这时候居然又开始头疼起来。利威尔一手仍举着枪，另一只手捂住太阳穴跪下来，仰头看见几个小黑点被绳索牵引着越过天井，身后喷出漫天蒸汽白雾。他眼前又浮现出那个站在井底满手伤痕的少年，这回他看清了脸，是——记忆像凭空出现的巨人一样拔地而起，嘶吼出徘徊千年的不甘和孤寂，整个世界都因此地动山摇。

是艾伦……什么耶格尔小姐，什么阿克曼夫人，那是艾伦！他一直都记得！

利威尔脚下一晃，眼前一白，回过神来发现电梯已经停在了天台上，远处地平线上正喷薄而出一轮朝阳，连同他失而复得的记忆一起照亮了过往。

十八岁的脊梁该如何担负起重逾千斤的过往？上辈子到死也没能释怀的流血与牺牲，抉择与放弃，再一次加在他尚未被年岁武装起盔甲的心脏上，利威尔觉得自己下一秒就要疯掉都不为过。但他随即想起记忆中最明亮也最沉郁的那个少年——艾伦获得父亲和历代巨人的记忆是在什么年纪来着？十五还是十六？总之不是应该承受那么多的年纪，然而那个世界里每个人都是蝼蚁，不仅是出于体型差的比较，更出于其负重能力，不得不担负起自己身体千百倍重的责任与使命。

‘青春期’对他们来说是个奢侈到令人作呕的字眼，能活得尽可能久的人无一不在身型抽条前就经历了流血与死亡，被残忍地逼迫着成长。过于细腻微妙的感情在生死之间寻不见一丝罅隙，只能坠落成满腹沉甸甸的爱恨，唇舌吐露不出，眼神也不敢泄密分毫，诚惶诚恐地等待尘埃落定——死亡，只有在尸体面前才敢放纵那份失态。

但不知为何，巨人脚下的人类反而对情感有着更敏锐的洞察力，哪怕是日记本都无从知晓的秘密也能被参悟透彻，变成一个共谋的心照不宣，如佩特拉于利威尔，莫布里特于韩吉，米克于纳拿巴……执念深重的渴望在生死面前说不了谎，遗憾的是真话却再也不能穿透死亡。

在关于艾伦的记忆上，利威尔发觉要分辨出哪些是窖藏过轮回的，哪些又是新酿出来的，着实不是件容易的事。他所有的悸动自始自终都逃不开那双绿眸，无论是作为怪物的看守者还是身份不明的小妈的养子，他命中注定就是要对那个最不应该动心的人一见钟情。

艾伦，艾伦哟……这次不会再错过你了——“阿克曼少爷，埃尔文所属特别行动小队向您致意。”黑色短发的女警落地收刀，周围相同装束的人正在收押失去反抗能力的敌人。她利落地走到利威尔面前，面色不善：“您知道艾伦在哪吗？”

这句话好似当头一棒，把利威尔砸得有些懵：“艾伦不是一直跟你们保持联系吗？”

“那已经是两天前的事了。两天前去跟他接头的联络员被发现死在自己的住宅中，然后就再也没能联系上艾伦。”女孩偏头跟金黄头发的少年对视一眼，从肩袋中取出一颗子弹，“而我们在联络员的伤口中发现了带有阿克曼家族印记的子弹。”

“艾伦失踪了？！”利威尔直接无视了对方的质疑，膝盖一软差点又要跪下来。他好不容易……好不容易才想起一切，难道就是为了再让他体验一次剜心割肉的痛苦吗？

别开玩笑了！这种事情，绝不允许发生第二次！

“艾伦在哪里？！！！”

康斯特满脸血污地反缚着双手跪在地上，被利威尔扯着头发狼狈地仰起头，闻言却咧嘴笑起来：“艾伦？你还想着那个婊子呢？我能干掉你父亲可多亏了她——啊！”利威尔听到‘婊子’二字，眼神突然变得可怕起来，一记鞭腿把康斯特踢倒在地，鹰钩鼻凄惨地扭曲成奇形怪状，估计被踢断了鼻骨。

“是我在问你问题，回答不正确就要被处罚。”利威尔伸手捏上断裂的鼻骨，在康斯特的惨叫中继续说道，“再让我听到一句废话，就用你的睾丸代替眼球好了。”

“嗬……嗬……反正不管我说不说都会死的吧，就让那婊……美人*陪我一起下地狱好了。”

“我不会让你轻轻松松死去的，那样太便宜你了。”利威尔抚上他的眼角，猛地用力，听康斯特发出一声猪被屠宰前的喘息，冷冷地说道，“等南切斯特镇的米娅小姐和康斯特夫人带着你的三个儿子到了，再把你的眼珠子一点点抠给他们看，你觉得怎么样？”

“你——你个恶魔！”康斯特不成人样的脸上竟还能看出惊恐，哆嗦了两下终于失声哭喊出来，“我不知道！我真的不知道！”

“不知道？需要我帮你想起来吗？”

“不不不！别！别伤害我的家人！我真的不知道她在哪，但我可以把知道的都告诉你！求你……别伤害我家人！”

“康斯特说他把艾伦送走的车半路被劫了，除了艾伦失踪以外其他人全部死亡。”

“没有别的线索了？”

“没有。”

“那带有阿克曼家族印记的子弹你要怎么解释？”三笠再次张开手掌，把子弹上翅翼一般的花纹怼给利威尔。

利威尔伸手接过：“子弹？你们从哪里拿到的？”

三笠冷笑一声：“看来您不止打算装傻，还要装聋吗？我刚才就说过了，最后一次去跟艾伦接头的联络员被发现死在自己的住宅中，枪口中就嵌着这枚子弹！你们杀人还要留下标记，是真当警察都死了吗？！”

“不，阿克曼家族的正常人不会干这种事。”利威尔摩挲着花纹，突然脸色一变，“除非那人已经疯了。”

“兵长！”佩特拉等人从楼下赶上来，眉目间是少有的惊慌，“韩吉医生刚传信过来说，肯尼带着一个人去了阿克曼先生的病房！”

“肯尼……啧，果然又是这个老疯子。”利威尔的面色彻底阴沉下来，“佩特拉，你们有人受伤吗？”

“没有。我差点中了埋伏，幸好这位莎夏小姐救了我。”利威尔顺着她的目光看过去，果不其然是那个正在大嚼压缩饼干的白薯女，一时间神色复杂起来。

“没有伤亡就好。米克！”

“在！”

利威尔压低声音：“把肯尼的人都给我看好了，一个不能少，也一个都不能多。”

“明白。”

“肯尼是谁？”三笠皱起眉头，目光里满是怀疑，“你的意思是艾伦被劫跟你没有关系？”

“如果你现在保持安静，说不定我还有机会证明这点。”利威尔径直走向一旁的阿尔敏，“谁也不知道那个疯子会干出什么，时间紧迫来不及解释了，借我一套立体机动装置。”

“喂你！没经过专门训练驾驭不了……”

“少废话，快点！”

阿尔敏目瞪口呆地看着利威尔扒下他的立体机动装置又熟练地穿好，而利维尔班的其他人不知何时已经不见了，楼下传来汽车引擎的轰鸣声。

“能跟的跟上，不能跟的留下来收拾残局。”利威尔丢下一句话后毫不犹豫地跃下高楼，绳索精准射出咬入墙体，正好把人带起一道流畅的抛物线，顷刻间已在百米开外，而此时楼下的汽车才刚驶出大门。

“死矮子，摔死了我们可不负责。”三笠黑着脸嘀咕道，拍了拍阿尔敏的肩也飞身下跃，“1组跟上，2组待命，别让人小瞧了！”

时隔千年，这个世界的人类再次见到了立体机动划破天空的奇景。

哪怕已经再没有巨人，利威尔握住扳机的那一刻还是感受到了一股熟悉的力量被心脏泵出，像铁水注入模具似的渗透进每一根血管，筑起满身灼烫的钢筋铁骨，旋转、腾挪，一路疾驰。这种感觉……久违了啊。

他曾经无数次这般向着艾伦的方向竭尽全力地前进，却只是作为人类最强去夺回人类希望，那点隐秘的情愫在全人类的生死存亡之下显得如此微不足道，他甚至都不敢放纵自己掺杂哪怕一星半点的个人感情。

但这次不一样了，不是为了士兵长的责任，更不是为了什么人类的希望，这次全然是为了——“艾伦！”

病房的玻璃窗轰然碎裂，无数个小镜面构成光怪陆离的现实与记忆，时间仿佛都静止了一霎，然后从千年以前的高墙大坝之上决堤而下，狂奔过无尽岁月来到此刻，被利威尔裹挟着撞入这一幕——肯尼瞪大了眼睛回头，正要去踢翻凳子的脚僵直在半空，凳面往上是伶仃的脚踝，线条流畅的小腿，被白衣遮掩的身躯，束缚在身后的手腕，紧闭的双眼，以及——脖子上的一根绳索。

这老疯子竟是要在父亲病床前吊死艾伦！

利威尔一个翻身落地，毫不犹豫地把刀刃向肯尼的腿掷去，趁他撤步躲闪时欺身向前，反手一刀横斩——被躲过了——他顺势后踢正中肯尼小腹，把人踢飞出去撞翻了旁边的柜子，然后又毫不停歇地劈砍上去。

肯尼翻滚着躲过新一轮进攻，抽出贴身匕首格挡住当头劈下的刀刃，歪着嘴嚷道：“喂，里维！你这是干什么！”

“这话该我问你才对，你要对艾伦做什么？！”

肯尼一愣，随即大笑起来：“你不会还不知道吧傻小子，是她害了你父亲啊。”

“什么？！”

趁着利威尔分神的工夫，肯尼猛地翻转手腕把刀刃崩断，起身窜到艾伦身后：“你以为那帮蛀虫是哪来的胆子对阿克曼家族下手？还不是这个婊子拿着家徽说只要除掉你父亲，她也可以号令阿克曼家族！真是好大的口气啊混账警察，敢拿我们当枪使？那就要做好承担代价的觉悟啊！”

好似有一根冰针从脚底心戳穿到头顶，猜测被证实的惶恐之感铺天盖地而来，尚未完全接受前世记忆的大脑下意识用十八岁的思维运转，被他刻意忽略的最后一个问题终于撕开伪装显露獠牙——艾伦到底爱不爱他？这一切有多少是为了任务，又有多少是出于真心？

不管是前世还是今生，艾伦·耶格尔无疑都是一个绝佳的演员。他可以为了最终的目的奉献一切，无论是自己的身体、性命，还是……爱。亲近与疏远、信任与背叛、倾诉与沉默，在他手里似乎都只是演出道具，别人的评价在他眼中轻若无物，或许是因为一开始就做好了盖棺也不让人定论的决定——他要将自己从世界的记忆中彻底抹去——那还有什么可顾虑的呢？坏事任他一人做尽，情爱欢欣不过须臾，只要能达成最终目标，没有什么不能接受的，也没有什么是不能抛弃的。

更何况，艾伦从未对他说过‘爱’，一切或许都只是他一厢情愿。

但是——“放开他。”利威尔两手插入腰间重新装上刀刃，出鞘时划出一个雪亮的十字，一步步走向肯尼——就算艾伦不过是出于任务需要而对他演戏，那又怎样？这次他无论如何都不会再放手了！

“喂喂利威尔，你听不懂我说的话吗？这女人差点害死了你父亲啊，让她为此赎罪不为过吧……”

“我说，放开他！”利威尔骤然加速，离弦之箭一般绕过艾伦扑向肯尼，毫不留情地斩向他持刀的手，招式间竟已带上了杀意！

肯尼悚然一惊，矮身踢倒艾伦脚下的凳子，随即将匕首甩向利威尔，飞身向窗外撤去——太近了！眼看躲不过，利威尔干脆先反手砍断吊着艾伦的绳索，正准备迎接利刃入体的疼痛，突然一阵天旋地转，反应过来时已经被扑到在了地上。

他呆愣了半秒，颤抖着手搂上身前人的背，后心处着手是一片温热的粘腻，源源不断从冰冷的刀锋下渗出，像是在抽提出这具躯体中所有的生命力，怎么捂也阻止不了，一如梦境中那个无论如何都抓不住的背影。

窗外传来飒飒破风声，接着是一阵混乱的枪响，大概是三笠他们终于跟过来了，利威尔麻木地转动头脑，心想来的真是慢啊，吃屎都赶不上热乎的，一群欠操练的小鬼。

他小心翼翼地翻身背起艾伦，落脚处一地狼藉，身后病床旁的心电图不知何时已拉成了一条直线，或许是在打斗中碰坏了什么仪器，那个束缚着他和艾伦的男人永远停止了呼吸。但利威尔恍若未觉，只管一步步往外走去。

“兵长，对不起……又要您来救我……会死很多人的吧……”利威尔感觉艾伦轻得简直像一根茅草，稍不抓紧就会被风吹散，连带他飘丝般的轻声呢喃一并离他而去。

他把人往上托了托，正好让艾伦的头垂进他的颈窝，侧头吻上他微微颤抖的眼睫：“那是过去的事了，这次几乎没有造成伤亡。”

“是吗……欧尔鲁…君达…艾鲁多…佩特拉……前辈们都还活着？”

“都活着。莎夏救了佩特拉，屋顶埋伏的敌人也被你的同伴全部解决了。”利威尔难得吝啬地笑了一下，“让利威尔班当诱饵，把敌人引到适合立体机动装置发挥的屋顶一举歼杀，好一手螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，真亏埃尔文干的出来。”

“不……不要怪他，是我的主意……”

“是吗？噢……我差点又忘了，你早就不是那个只会蛮干的小鬼了。”利威尔走得很稳，艾伦感觉自己仿佛回到了调查兵团的马车上，在夕阳余晖下与尚未变得冰冷僵硬的尸体躺在一处，身上的血色不知是光影错觉还是真实存在——不，不再是了——他被利威尔背着一步步走过尸山血海，踏平无边噩梦，直到终点手脚依然干净得不染血污，而且——“艾伦，你做得很好，这次是你救了我们。”

“太好了……我终于…可以休息了吗…？”

“不行，不准睡。”利威尔已经看见韩吉带着一众白大褂大呼小叫地从走廊另一头跑过来，入耳尽是喧天的吵闹，他停下脚步问出最后一个问题，“艾伦，你爱我吗？”

这太直白了，换作三十多岁的长官无论如何也问不出口。可他现在才十八岁，无所不能的年纪，满腔的有恃无恐。只要艾伦敢答，他没有什么不敢问的。

“……”

“艾伦？”

“以前爱您。”

“现在呢？”

“从今往后，我的一切都属于你。”


End file.
